gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Flip
) Ross O'Donovan ( ) Dan Avidan ( ) Various guests | crew = Aaron Umetani (director) William A. Harless (editor) Scott Kaser (sound) Steve Failows (director of photography) Arin Hanson (narrator) | episodes = 32 Episodes | run = December 14th, 2013 - October 12th, 2016 }} Table Flip (also referred to as Game Grumps Present Table Flip) was a series produced by Polaris, hosted by Barry and Suzy, focused on traditional board and card games instead of video games. With every game they play, they have several guests with them, such as the other Grumps (Arin, Danny and Ross) or other YouTube personalities such as Markiplier, CaptainSparklez, Belated Media, Ashly Burch, and Criken. Arin has served as the narrator on every episode as well as a frequent guest, and Ross became a regular guest in the second season. In addition, other guests have been featured more than once: Danny has been featured five times, Markiplier three times, and ProJared, Jirard The Completionist, and others twice. Production and Release Schedule The series is live action and has a set and costumes that resemble the Victorian era or has a general 'old-timey' theme. It is hosted on the Polaris website. During February 2014, the first four episodes of Table Flip were released on the Game Grumps channel, with one three-video series released every Friday. Episodes of the show generally took much longer than usual to make, since the show was produced in live action with a high budget, along with having to fly in several guests on the show and have to work around their schedules. The episodes were produced in "seasons", releasing a different amount of episodes in each season. New episodes were released once a week for the first season, then once every two weeks for the second. As of July 2015, Table Flip is funded by Sling, an online TV service with a monthly subscription fee. New episodes of Table Flip were uploaded to Sling exclusively every other Saturday, with the promise of being uploaded to the Game Grumps YouTube channel two months later. This new model was met with criticism from Game Grumps fans that has lasted to this day, as many were outraged at the need for a subscription to watch new episodes. Additionally, Sling is only available to people living in the United States, which prevents international fans from watching even if they're willing to pay the subscription fee. Barry commented on this controversy on the Game Grumps Subreddit, apologizing for the inconvenience caused by this new model, as well as shedding some light on the exclusivity deal. The Game Grumps crew officially parted ways with Polaris in early 2016. On February 14th, 2016, Suzy revealed on her Instagram that they were filming the final episodes of Table Flip. Although she clarified that there would still be plenty of episodes to release throughout the year, she later mentioned on Twitter that there would be no new episodes made once the show had run its course, as the show is co-owned by Polaris. The very last episode of the show was posted on the Game Grumps channel on October 12th of that year. Theme Lyrics Suzy: Old fashioned games! Barry: And new fashioned friends! Both: Come on everybody, this is Table Flip! Cast Game Grumps * Barry * Suzy * Arin * Ross * Danny * Brian * Vernon Guests * Markiplier * CaptainSparklez * Belated Media * Stamper * Spazkid * BebopVox * ProJared * Jirard The Completionist * Rocco of Mega64 * Shawn of Mega64 * Derrick of Mega64 * Ashly Burch * Criken * Smooth McGroove * Dodger * Chad Quandt * Jared of Hot Pepper Gaming * Erin of Hot Pepper Gaming * Michele Morrow * Oney * Nathan Barnatt * Commander Holly * Octopimp * Ricepirate * NateWantsToBattle * SpaceHamster * Jimmy Whetzel * DaveControl List of Table Flip episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Cards Against Humanity — December 14th, 2013 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny. *Episode 2: Betrayal at House on the Hill — December 21st, 2013 **The episode features Arin & Markiplier. *Episode 3: Metagame — December 24th, 2013 **The episode features CaptainSparklez & Belated Media. *Episode 4: Pictionary — December 28th, 2013 **The episode features Arin, Stamper & Spazkid. Season 2 *Episode 5: Cards Against Humanity: Rando Cardrissian — March 15th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny. *Episode 6: Shadows Over Camelot — March 29th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Markiplier, & BebopVox. *Episode 7: King of Tokyo — April 12th, 2014 **The episode features Ross, ProJared & Jirard The Completionist. *Episode 8: Ca$h 'n Gun$ — April 26th, 2014 **The episode features Mega64 (Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick). *Episode 9: One Night Ultimate Werewolf — May 10th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, ProJared, Jirard The Completionist & Mega64 (Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick). *Episode 10: Coup — May 24th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Ashly Burch & Criken. *Episode 11: Dixit — June 21st, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny. *Episode 12: One Night Ultimate Werewolf RETURNS — July 5th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Danny, Ashly Burch & Criken. *Episode 13: Poker — August 23rd, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny. *Episode 14: One Night Ultimate Werewolf The Sequel Sequel — September 13th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Markiplier, BebopVox & Smooth McGroove. Season 3 *Episode 15: Munchkin — July 11th, 2015 **The episode features Ross & Smooth McGroove. *Episode 16: Slash — July 25th, 2015 **The episode features Arin, Dodger & Chad Quandt. *Episode 17: The Game of Things — August 8th, 2015 **The episode features Dodger, Chad Quandt & Hot Pepper Gaming (Vernon, Jared, and Erin). *Episode 18: Snake Oil & Funny Bunny — August 22nd, 2015 **The episode features Dodger, Chad Quandt & Hot Pepper Gaming (Vernon, Jared, and Erin) for the first game, and Arin, Ross & Danny for the second game. *Episode 19: Survive -- October 17th, 2015 **The episode features Arin, Danny, Brian & Michele Morrow *Episode 20: Poo -- October 31st, 2015 **This episode features Danny, Brian, Spazkid, Michele Morrow, Oney & Nathan Barnatt. *Episode 21: Grumptionary -- November 14th, 2015 **The episode features Arin, Spazkid, Oney & Nathan Barnatt. *Episode 22: Kill Doctor Lucky -- November 30th, 2015 **The episode features Commander Holly & Octopimp. *Episode 23: Win, Lose, Banana! -- December 12th, 2015 **The episode features Commander Holly, Ricepirate, Stamper & Octopimp. *Episode 24: Clay Grumptionary -- December 26th, 2015 **The episode features Commander Holly, Ricepirate, Stamper & Octopimp. *Episode 25: More Clay Grumptionary -- January 9th, 2016 **The episode features Commander Holly, Ricepirate, Stamper & Octopimp. *Episode 26: Slap .45 -- February 6th, 2016 **The episode features Chad Quandt, NateWantsToBattle & ProJared. *Episode 27: Bang! -- February 21st, 2016 **The episode features Chad Quandt, NateWantsToBattle, ProJared, Jirard The Completionist & Criken. *Episode 28: Colt Express -- July 6th, 2016 **The episode features Chad Quandt, NateWantsToBattle, ProJared & Criken. *Episode 29: Cleopatra and the Society of Architects -- July 20th, 2016 **The episode features SpaceHamster, Jimmy Whetzel & DaveControl. *Episode 30: Camel Up -- August 3rd, 2016 - Augustus 27th, 2016 **The episode features SpaceHamster, Jimmy Whetzel, DaveControl & Mega64 (Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick). *Episode 31: Indigo -- August 18th, 2016 **The episode features SpaceHamster, DaveControl & Mega64 (Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick). *Episode 32: Thug Life - October 12th, 2016 **The episode features Arin & Hot Pepper Gaming (Vernon, Jared, and Erin). Trivia *The font used for the logo is Magnolia Light, to compliment Table Flip's general theme of elegance. *The main theme for Table Flip is "Maple Leaf Rag" by Scott Joplin. *There is a figure named "Him" who occasionally shows up in the middle of games. He is played by Aaron Umetani, the director of Table Flip. *This is the only grump-related show not edited by Barry or Kevin. Instead William A. Harless is hired by Polaris to edit the show. *The episodes were originally released sporadically during the month of December 2013 to Polaris. The videos were subsequently released to the Game Grumps YouTube channel every Friday during the month of February 2014. Season 2 saw a new series every other Saturday from March 2014 to July 2014. *YouTube animator Max Gilardi was originally going to appear in a play through of the board game Survive!, however it was canceled after he became violently ill. *Several advertisements posted on both the Game Grumps channel and Polaris for Table Flip episodes being available on Sling have received overwhelmingly negative reception due to Sling's subscription policy. Infamously, the advertisement for The Game of Things entitled, "Table Flip NEW EPISODE on Sling ft. Hot Pepper Gaming, Dodger, & Chad!" has become the most disliked video on the Game Grumps channel, with over two-thirds of its ratings being dislikes. *Some episodes of Table Flip have not yet been uploaded to the Game Grumps YouTube channel, including Coup, Dixit, One Night Ultimate Werewolf RETURNS, and One Night Ultimate Werewolf The Sequel Sequel. *Table Flip is the first and currently only series to have "ended" on the Grumps channel. Gallery File:Table Flip Behind the Scenes.jpg|A behind the scenes photo of the Table Flip set from behind Suzy, Arin and Ross. File:TableFlipTitle.jpg Table Flip Pattern Background.jpg|Just the fancy dots. File:Suzytableflip.jpg|Suzy's final thoughts on the ending of Table Flip. File:Barrytableflip.jpg|Barry's final thoughts on the ending of Table Flip. External links *Table Flip on Polaris Category:Series